


What if I Were to Wish Upon a Blood Moon That I Could Have You Standing Here and I Standing There?

by stevehairington



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A bit sad, Barb has parents (wow), F/M, Jonathan/Nancy (kinda), Most characters are just mentioned, Steve/Nancy (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevehairington/pseuds/stevehairington
Summary: In which Nancy wonders 'what if' 
and Barb gets the funeral she deserves. 
(Title is a quote from somewhere, I can't remember)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time, so this may not be the best. Hopefully there aren't too many errors. 
> 
> I really love Stranger Things and all of the characters and I wanted to write a fic since I watched for the first time. Hopefully I can write more in the future. 
> 
> -Julia

Two months had passed since Nancy’s life had changed forever. Since Barb had gone missing. Since she, and Jonathan, and Steve had fought a monster. Since a girl the same age as her younger brother told her that Barb was gone. That Barb was dead. 

Nancy couldn’t sleep, at first. She would wake up in a cold sweat, panting, images of her best friend trying to escape a monster flashing in her head. Sometimes she would have nightmares where the monster took Steve. Other times it took Jonathan. The nightmares did begin to subside. The day Nancy realized that she hadn’t seen a light flicker in two weeks was the first day she really slept since she had followed the monster into the upside down. 

But not everything was alright. Nancy could see how upset her brother was. Mike had told her about what Eleven had done. That she had killed the monster, the Demogorgon as he called it, but she had also disappeared. Nancy knew Mike liked Eleven, she wasn’t stupid. She didn’t know that Eleven’s disappearance would cause him so much pain. Nancy also noticed the strange way Will Byers acted when she was at his house to hang out with Jonathan. He was in and out of the bathroom constantly with awful coughing fits. Jonathan told her that the doctor had said it was probably because of the air quality where he was. Nancy had a gut feeling that it could be something more. Something bad. 

And finally, there was Barb. Whose parents thought she had ran away. While she was really rotting away in the Upside Down. 

“They deserve to know” She had told Hopper. 

“We can’t tell them. Give me some time, I’ll work something out.” He had said with his usual intense tone. 

And he had. 

Nancy stood beside her mother on a brisk Saturday morning in March, Jonathan standing to her right. She looked down at the empty black casket that was still waiting to be lowered into the ground and couldn’t help but wonder what if. What if she had let Barb stay home? What if she went back with her, instead of going upstairs with Steve? Would she have been able to save her. What if she had stayed in the Upside Down, just a little longer? Maybe she would have come across Barb and she could’ve taken her back home. Or- 

Nancy’s thoughts were cut off by the feeling of her mother’s hand on her shoulder. Nancy looked over to Barb’s parents. Barb’s mother was crying, her husband’s arm wrapped around her shoulder. He looked tired, angry, and Nancy felt pang of guilt that started up in her chest and traveled throughout her entire body. 

She felt guilty because Barb’s parents were burying a box instead of their daughter. Because they believed that she had been taken by a person when Nancy knew that it was really a monster. Because they spent nearly five months believing there was a chance that their daughter was alive and Nancy had known all along that she wasn’t. 

When the service was over, and everyone was giving their condolences, Nancy slipped away. She found Jonathan sitting in his car, and got into the passenger seat. Without so much as a word he took her hand and squeezed it.

For the first time in months, Nancy had a feeling that things were going to be okay.


End file.
